


Laundry

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick conversation with the landlady regarding laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Gracia looked thoughtfully at the young man standing in front of her. "Really, doing your laundry with mine isn't a problem."

"But you've already done so much for us. At the very least, we can do this ourselves, spare you the effort," Ed said, twisting his right hand around his left wrist nervously.

Gracia noted the nervousness and nodded slowly, as if to herself. "...I see. Well then. If you're ever confused about how much soap or water is needed, ask me."

"Thank you Frau Gracia," Ed said, relieved that she wasn't going to ask questions.

* * *

Alfons looked up from where he'd been half-paying attention to the newspaper when he heard Ed return. "So, how'd it go?"

"She basically said that if we find we don't know what we're doing, to ask for help."

"Mmm."


End file.
